Surviving Night
by teamedward86
Summary: Set after Untamed. Zoey's now in those disgusting tunnels after the evil Kalona is released. How will she deal with her feelings for Erik, and can he see past her betrayal. This story is all about them and their road back to each other. ZxE Lemons AU
1. Gotta be a Leader

**AN: **Revised 8/31/09 So ya I was rereading my story and decided to trim the fat so to speak and get rid of some easy mistakes****

**This is my first story ever so please let me know how I did...I hope you likey**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything House of Night related P.C Cast + Kristin Cast do...**

I Zoey Redbird find myself scared and restless after the shitty night I've just had. Not only did I have to flee to nasty underground tunnels with all of my close friends, but I just finished watching the terrifying Kalona being released from his earthly prison by my former mentor and trusted friend Neferet.

I knew that everyone was staring at me waiting for me to say something, anything, but I just couldn't. What do you say to the people who were looking to you to tell them everything was going to be ok? How do you tell the people who look to you as their leader that you are so scared you want to pee yourself? Well maybe not want to, but it's a strong possibility it could happen after all that's happened in the past couple of hours...

"Zoey?" Damien asked while I continue to stare off into space.

"Z open up and tell us what to do." Shaunee injected. I could feel their desperate stares boring into my blank face.

"Twin's right, what do we do now?" Erin added before Shaunee had even finished her last sentence.

"Will you two dorkameese shut the hell up and let her think for a freakin minute? Jeesh you're gonna annoy her to death and then none of us will have to worry about Kalona or his devil spawn killing her because you will have done it for him." As usual Aphrodite has a way with words and all hell (well maybe not all hell) brakes loose.

"Oh no you di'int,"..."hold me back before I tear that hag up and send her back to the hell she came from." the twins said at the same time.

Well that woke me up, "Guys be nice, this is the last thing we need during all of this crap. We should be sticking even closer together now than ever before. It is us against that evil bitch Neferet and her new, creepy, hot lover. So please, just please ( a phrase I had picked up from the twins) get along?"

"ya,"

"ok,"

"whatever," they all said at the same time.

" So now that we agree I think we should all go try to get some sleep, and tomorrow we can all discuss what we should do next, because we are in this together and that means we all have a say in what we do next. Also make sure you're never alone, always stay with a bud-"

"ooh you mean the buddy system like when we were in elementary school?! hehe," pipped in Stevie Rae.

"Ha, Yeah I guess your right, but its the safest way."

With that everyone laughingly made their way down the murky tunnels to a den like room that sort of reminded me of a place where the seven dwarfs would've slept. There were like a dozen or so beds spread out all over the dimly lit room. Yeah I had my own bunch of dwarf names, there was Bitchy, and Okie, Hottie, Carbon and Copy, along with all the baby ducks following the Mamma, Stevie Rae.

**A/N:**

**Well there it is my very first chapter to my very first story... Whatcha think? Next chapter will be Erik and Zoey confrontation...oooh and if your lucky the first lemon to the story. Eeeeek I'm super duper excited!!! Review please!**

**kisses, **

**teamedward86**


	2. Tortured Soul

**A/N **Revised 8-31-09****

**Oh. My. Gosh. I can not believe that more than one person actually read this story. (I forced my friend Sam to read it so she accounts for the one person I expected hehe) I posted this story on Thursday before work and imagine my surprise when I come home from work to see that 14 people have read my story!!! It blows my mind anyways onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...I only wish I owned Erik LMAO I wish...**

**Chapter 2**

I just couldn't sleep, and with all the stress who could blame me. Just laying here knowing that those things were out there killing all those people was stressing me out. And only being able to hope and pray that Grandma, Heath, and my Mom were somehow able to make it to safety was enough to give me a bad case of insomnia. Of course, if Step Loser just happened to get eaten or whatever by one of those Raven Mockers I would not be sad at all, let me telllll you. I might just have to send them a thank you note saying, 'Thank you for doing this country a great service. Many people have only dreamt of what you have accomplished' but alas with my luck they would skip right over his (deserving to die) ass and go for someone innocent like school children playing hopscotch.

I couldn't help but think of all the bad things that could be happening to those I loved. My thoughts kept replaying in my mind like a freakin video loop. I wanted to just press the stop button on my mind's remote control so that I could escape this horrible reality that has come to be my life. I know, sad but true. My boyfriend hates me, my mentor (who I used to have motherly feelings for) is an evil bitch who had the hottest thing on two legs (i.e.. Loren Blake) seduce me so that said boyfriend would of course hate me, and now I've been reduced to living in the filthy tunnels underground, indefinitely. Gaaahhhhh... I wanted to scream I was so mad.

However, the tears I didn't know I was crying were leaking out of my traitor eyes and were beginning to be accompanied by sniffles and snot. So with all the quiet I could muster I quickly left the sleeping area to find a secluded area to cry and snot on myself where no one would hear or interrupt me. After wandering for a while I found an empty passage way that led to another living area, complete with beat down couch and a ragged table and chairs. I'm sure the rats enjoyed the ambiance, but I wasn't so sure. I guess I should've been grateful that I was even alive, so as they say, "Beggars can't be choosers".

Sitting in one of the rickety chairs, my thoughts started to swallow me with despair. I couldn't control the sobs that were racking through my tiny frame causing me to tremble, and soon I was drowning in an empty dark world.

I let the fear take me and it was making it hard to hear anything let alone the quiet voice that seemed to be calling my name. I wondered if maybe Nyx had decided to give me another pep talk that I desperately needed, yet for some reason that isn't what I got. I was lost in thought, yet when I saw Erik's muscular form running towards me with a frantic look I seemed to snap out of my brooding and instead I went into a state of shock! What was he doing here? Too shocked to do much more than stare I simply froze. My body was already trembling from my crying when he was suddenly in front of me shaking me with a deep worry in his eyes.

"Z? Zoey snap out of it are you ok..." he asked desperately looking into my dead eyes. His hold of my shoulders didn't waiver as he continued to shake me.

I finally managed to speak, "Erik?"

My small voice spoke and his worried eyes blackened with anger. " What the fuck? What were you thinking going off on your own? Wasn't it your idea to have buddies?! Imagine my heart attack when I woke up to a filled room where you are no where to be seen. I almost woke the others to start looking for you thinking you had been taken or worse-" he paused, looking down breathing hard like he couldn't even say what he had thought.

"Oh Erik I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." but he interrupted me before I could finish apologizing.

" Your sorry? How can you keep doing this to me?" he screamed at me as his hold on my shoulders tightened.

"Huh, what do you mean" I said, but seeing into his eyes I could see the worry, betrayal, loss, hurt, and dare I say, love?

"Damn it Zoey first I lose you to that bastard Loren, then I wake up and think maybe I have really lost you in the most permanent way, as in dead. I start thinking that maybe I'll never get the chance to hold you again or love you like I wanted to. What will it take for you to stop torturing me?"

**A/N**

**Sorry for ending it there but I really wanted to put out another chapter before I go nitey nite. But the next ch. should for sure have the long awaited ( or better said highly anticipated... by me at least) LEMON!!! Yippy, I know you can't wait you don't have to hide it hehe. No matter what you thought please leave a review and tell me okie dokie**

**kisses,**

**teamedward86**


	3. Left Wanting

**A/N **Revised 8-31-09****

**Here it is I hope someone likes it. Thanks to my beta simkid who was super at all the grammatical stuff that I suck at! Go check out her stories!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just have them act out my fantasies...**

**Previously:** "Damn it Zoey ... What will it take for you to stop torturing me?"

**Chapter 3**

Stunned at his confession I started to speak, but before I could answer him, he pulled me hard into his body, and fused our lips together in a searing kiss. All of the emotions I saw earlier in his eyes were pouring into that kiss, the hurt, betrayal and worry. But now they were accompanied by hot lust and greedy desire. His rough kiss was nothing like the sweet loving kisses we used to share as a couple. This was raw and desperate like he would somehow cease to exist if it ended. I could feel every sculpted muscle of his chest and abdomen as he pulled me tighter against him.

Immediately, I groan from the feeling of his soft, yummy, lips devouring mine. Part of me doesn't want him like this, I wanted him to love my body but what he was doing felt like punishment. _Would that be so bad, being punished by this sinfully delicious vamp? _

"Stop, Erik! I want you but not like this" I said breathlessly, as I pushed him hard to get his way to alluring body off of me, _ shit I need to get away from him before I jumped his sexy ass!_

Several things seemed to happen all at once: he was growling at me, the worn down chair- I was sitting on- crashed against the far wall as he threw it out from under me, and both of my arms were pinned above my head as his hips began to grind against my aching core. Luckily his vice like hold on me kept me from landing flat on my ass onto the cold floor.

"So you're telling me that if I wanted to take your body, you would refuse me?" He said to me in a voice so dark and breath so hot that it flowed over my mouth, _oh Goddess he smells so good ugh._ My mind was waging a war, deciding if I should just give in to my hunger, or if I should stop this before it went to far. However, my body had already decided as was apparent by the wetness gathering between my thighs.

"Yes...I would... refuse?" It came out like a question as I tried to convince myself it was true, but I couldn't lie to myself and deny my need for Erik any longer.

"Bullshit! " He roared,

"I can smell your excitement from here, so don't stand there lying to me AGAIN! Will you ever stop lying to me?" He yelled exasperated.

Breathing hard, my chest and his were rubbing together in a very pleasing way, giving way to both the pleasure and the pain that was sure to leave bruises where his fingers were gripping me. His forceful kiss was desperate, as if he was going to make sure I never left him again, not that I wanted to, but he wasn't sure of that.

Still holding tight to me, he deepened the kiss forcing his wet, hot tongue into mine, I couldn't stop the noises I was making as he explored my mouth. I had given up on any hope there was for Erik and I the night he found me with Loren. Could he still love me? Could he still want me after my stupidity?

As if he was reading my thoughts he shoved me into the wall behind me, his lips pressing into my ear he whispered," You are mine! I will take your body back from _**him**__, _he will never have you again," Guessing that he was talking about Loren and/or Heath I stayed silent not knowing what to say.

I could feel his greedy hands starting to roam my body touching every curve, squeezing hard on my breasts and pinching my ready nipples through the thin fabric of my shirt and bra. My lungs burned from my panting, but I couldn't control the feelings coursing through me and yet it was still not enough of him. The way he was possessing me made the heat between my thighs catch fire, all I could feel was Erik, his hands everywhere except the place I needed him most.

"Fuck baby I want you so bad," He moaned as his hands removed my offending jeans from my heated body. Quicker than I could blink our clothes were torn off and discarded to the floor around us. His body left my mind in a state of jelly, I could only lick my lips in anticipation.

"Take me then..." , I knew he was still boiling inside over what I did to him and that he still hadn't forgiven me, but what was also clear was the desire he still held for my body. A desire that I shared for his body as well, even if I couldn't have all of him yet, I would take what I could get until he was ready to give me everything. I decided right then that I would win Erik back. I would do anything to get him to be mine again...

As my mind wandered he reached down to my slick folds exploring the growing wetness there and I could hear his low growls becoming louder as he felt me dripping onto his long skilled fingers. My head fell back against the wall exposing my slender neck to his burning lips. My moans of pleasure escaping my trembling body only fueled his passion, as his fingers enter me roughly thrusting in and out at a frantic pace. Only his body pressed so firmly to mine kept me from collapsing onto my weak knees.

My senses finally hit overload as I smelled it, mmmhhhmm the blood, _but wait the smell wasn't coming from Erik, it was, it was coming from me?!_ My heart was beating a million miles a minute, but the feeling was ecstasy along with what his fingers were doing I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening bringing me close to the release I desperately wanted. I open my eyes to see him sucking from the top of my right breast, watching as trickles of my blood escaped his plump lips.

All to soon he pulled away and his eyes pierced straight through me as he commanded me,"Tell me no one has made you this wet, or made you feel this good, tell me please! I need you Zoey, but I can't be second" His piercing stare turned to vulnerability as I watched his cold angry mask soften to the scared and insecure man/ vamp before me.

"Only you Erik, only you can make me feel this way. Loren was never-"

"_How dare you say his name while I'm pleasuring you!_**" **His voice shook from the strain of his anger, I knew I had just ruined my first chance to get Erik back.

"Please," I begged," I was just trying to tell you that what he and I had was wrong and what he did was manipulate a vulnerable girl. What I want with you is different because I am seeking you out, I love you Erik-" I tried hopelessly to get him to understand, and love me back.

"I can't do this, I can't look at you right now..." Without another word he gathered his clothes and left me. All I could do was stare as he walked away from me again.

**A/N**

**I am hoping to update every Friday at the latest for this story, so keep me on alert so you know when I put up the new chappies. If I can update sooner I will so that I can get as much of my story done before Hunted comes out in March**

**Well hope you likey, and poor Erik and Zoey are gonna combust soon if they don't get it on lol. So tell me what you think, am I doing a good job?**

**Kisses,**

**teamedward86**


	4. Nyx Reveals More

****Revised 9-2-09** **

**A/N**

**Because I know everyone wants to know... my birthday was on Friday the 13!!! Yippy! oooohhhh spooky, lol. Don't worry I'm not scurred, and if you wanna know what I want, well its simple - REVIEWS! Thanks to my beta simkid : )**

**Previously:**

**"I can't do this, I can't look at you right now..." Without another word he gathers his clothes and leaves me. All I can do is stare as he walks away from me again.**

**Chapter 4**

It had been two days since "the incident". Two days since he told me in a cold, flat voice that he couldn't even look at me. Two long days of avoidance and awkward silence between Erik and I...and if it wasn't awkward silence, it was both of us pretending not to stare at the other. Two days since I had had any sleep, but who was keeping track? You are pathetic.

After falling asleep crying the night after Erik left, I simply got up and pretended like it never happened. But our friends noticed our tense distance with each other, and they all had found time to listen and offer "advise". I think at one point everyone of them found time to talk to me about Erik, not that I didn't appreciate their support, but I knew what I really needed. Erik's love.

My conversation with Damien was brief, but basically he had said that I should just give Erik time to pacify his anger. I don't think I can handle this uncomfortable thing between Erik and I any longer. Nope, it's a no can do.

Aphrodite told me to simply show a little skin and add an extra sway to my hips... only she would advise me to act like a ho, to get Erik to forgive me for being a ho! That made no damn sense. But then again she was his ex- girlfriend for a reason... I'm definitely not taking her word for it!

The Twins offered me simple food for thought," Erik I'm- So- Damn- Fiiiine Night will come to you Z, he totally has it bad for you. Let him do all the work." Shaunee said with an air of confidence.

" Ya, easy peasy, twin." Erin finished. Ha, easy for you to say!

Of course the best advise I got came from good 'ole Stevie Rae,

"Zoey, ya gotta get him to talk to ya, make him see things from your perspective. And don't take no for an answer, y'all love each other, everyone can see it. He's just hurtin somethin bad, and needs assurance of your love."

She always knew just what to say, and I would seek out Erik tomorrow morning after a good (well as good as I could get under the circumstances) nights sleep. With thoughts of my talk with Stevie Rae still on my mind I drifted off into a badly needed sleep.

***

The air around me smelled sweeter, felt cleaner, like I was no longer in the dank tunnels below Tulsa. But as I inspected the tunnels further, that which at first glance seemed to be unchanged was suddenly morphing into a blurry mist of light.

Then her motherly voice came to me,

"Zoey..."

"Nyx?" I questioned into the mist, even though I already knew deep down it was her.

"Daughter, I have come to tell you of two very important matters." Her shadow like form was beginning to manifest.

"Oh Nyx, I feel so lonely, Erik hates me and all I want to do is love him-" I blurted out before I realized that I was unloading my teenage love problems on the Goddess of my kind.

Ashamed I whispered, "Never mind, I'm sor-" Her voice interrupted my apology,

"Zoeybird, that is actually one of the things I have come to tell you." Her words were like a loving embrace, encompassing my whole body. As soon as they left her lips I knew that she would take care of me, and I had nothing to worry about... not even Erik.

"Listen carefully, for what I have to say will weigh heavily on the future" -she paused to be sure I was listening-"I have given you many gifts, my daughter, your affinity for the elements are among the greatest to the outside observer. However, it is your gift for imprinting that will one day be recognized as your greatest." Her words made my head snap up in surprise and left me feeling confused.

"Wh- what do you mean my affinity for... imprinting?" I stuttered. Oh great I can't even speak without sounding like an idiot.

"Have you not noticed that every one you have drank from has imprinted with you, Zoey?" She questioned.

"I guess, now that you mention it"- thinking of Heath and Loren- "but wait I didn't imprint with Erik..." My mind was racing and I was sure that when I woke up I would have a headache.

"He was not yet a vampyre with the strength to withstand the intensity of the imprint you are capable of producing." She stated matter of factly.

"You will discover more about your gift as time continues, but before I depart I must warn you that Kalona wants you my daughter." As she said this my eyes surely must have bugged out to the max.

"No way, why would he want me, a mere fledgling?" Especially when he had Neferet and her perfect beauty.

"Believe in yourself, you are my chosen one and I have blessed you above all others. Kalona desires you in every way and wishes to possess and own you." -She reached down to caress my mark as she continued to speak-"You must do everything you can to imprint with Erik or you will not be able to defeat Kalona..." Before her words were fully understood she was gone...

***

The first thing I did when I woke up from my confusing dream with Nyx was seek out Aphrodite. I had to talk to someone about what I had just learned, and I needed her help to sort through the chaos.

"There you are I really need to talk to you... like now." I said through hushed whispers so that no one else would overhear.

She gave me a look that told me she understood and followed me further down the tunnel.

"What's wrong? You look like...well I don't know what, but you don't look right." She said to me with an anxious stare.

"Nyx just came to me in a dream and told me I have another gift. She said I have an affinity for imprinting" I said in a rush.

Her eyes got huge and her mouth dropped open in surprise, "WHAT! Another affinity, because you don't have enough already to make the rest of us look bad." -she threw her arms in the air, exasperated. Then she took a deep breath, "Aaahhh ok, sorry I just had to get that out." The jealousy still clearly written on her face.

"Yes, I know and it's not like I asked for this, any of this. But I came to you for a reason, I need you to help me sort through all this." I pleaded with her, hoping to stroke her ego by wanting her to be the one to help me.

"Well I am pretty good at sorting through your problems aren't I? Alright, tell me what she told you and we'll go from there." she replied with a toss to her hair.

As I filled Aphrodite in on all the details of my talk with Nyx, I got the feeling that someone was listening...I must be going crazy, can that happen to a vamp, I'll have to ask Nyx next time I see her.

Once I finished enlightening her, Aphrodite said, " So we know from what happened with Loren, that if you're already imprinted with someone and you drink from another, the weaker imprint will break- painfully. Also, we know from what Nyx told you that you can create a really intense bond with basically anyone of your choosing...does that about sum it up?" I simply nodded , not knowing a better response.

"Well all I have to say is you better stay away from Darius, I call dibs. You already took one of my boyfriends, I'll be damned if I'll let you take another!" She said in a teasing yet extremely serious tone.

"That's fine with me, you can keep Mr. Hunky Mountain all to yourself." I joked in response. "But what do I do about Erik? Nyx said I had to get him to imprint with me or else..." I trailed off sadly. I wanted Erik more than anything, but I didn't want to force him to imprint with me. Nor did I want him to do it simply so that we could defeat Kalona, I wanted Erik to want me because he loved me.

Her reply shouldn't have surprised me and yet it still shocked the hell out of me, "Its easy, use your affinity for the elements to hold him still while you drink his blood." She said nonchalantly. Ha, like it was no big deal to force my imprint on him. She is a piece of work.

Before I could tell her "not just no, but hell no", Erik slipped out of the shadows displaying one of the most enraged glares I had ever seen. He looked like he had definitely heard our conversation along with Aphrodite's last statement, to which I had not replied.

"Leave us." he stated in a cool voice.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to asshole?" Aphrodite said hotly," Because I know you are not talking to me..."

"It's ok, I'll talk to you later, thank you for listening." I uttered. "Go tell the others that we will be casting a circle later." I said only what was necessary to get her to leave.

"To you both I say a big 'whatever.'" And with that she was gone.

**A/N**

**I love that last line! What was your fav?**

**So I had a terrible B-day due to my current (almost ex) boyfriend who did not show up to my party! I know right, men! Make me feel better with reviews please : )**

**I had a hard time writing this chappie, I don't know why. Does it seem different to you guys?**

**Kisses,**

**teamedward86**


	5. Whatever it Takes

****Revised 9-2-09****

**A/N**

**I am so glad you guys are liking my story! Thank you to those nice enough to review, you guys really put a smile on my face. And let me tell you with the poopoo boyfriend stuff going on smiles are rare... So a big *hug* to:**

**seacsp, tigers-blood-tears, Huntress-for-Shadows, brightredcherries, --- Keep it up guys! My biggest thanks goes to simkid for being a great beta and new friend.**

**Previously:**

**Before I could tell her "not just no, but hell no", Erik sliped out of the shadows displaying one of the most enraged glares I had ever seen. He looked like he had definitely heard our conversation along with Aphrodite's last statement, to which I had not replied.**

**"Leave us." he stated in a cool voice.**

**Chapter 5**

He led me to the sleeping area, where he proceeded to stare angrily at me. Did he want me to speak? Should I say something? Since he already seemed pissed there wasn't any use in beating around the bush.

"How much did you hear?" I asked getting straight to the point without making eye contact with him.

"All of it, Zoey, how could you?" His blue eyes narrowed as they seared through me.

"What do you mean? Nyx gave me this gift, how can you blame me?" I stared right back, not breaking away from his gaze.

"You're going to use me again so that you can defeat Kalona... this is what I'm talking about with you always torturing me!" His face dropped and he almost looked like he wanted to cry.

"Do you really think I torture you on purpose?" I asked remembering his words from before we had our rough, hot almost sex session.

"Erik, I don't go through life thinking 'hmm how can I torture Erik today...'" I said sarcastically.

"Well it really feels like it, cause every time I turn around you are doing a pretty thorough job of it."

"But the point is I don't, furthermore I want to imprint with you because I. am. in. love with you, and not because of Kalona." I tried to reason with him.

"No the point is that it doesn't matter what your intentions are the results are always the same ...me with a broken heart!"

Now I was getting pissed, did he think he was the only one hurt by all of this? I might have been a ho bag but he was the prick who humiliated me in front of all my friends for a situation that was supposed to be private between the two of us. I know that the bulk of the fault goes to me, but he is not blameless.

"Don't you think I know I acted like a slut? Do you think I wanted to do this, that I woke up one day and decided that it would be fun to cheat on Erik with two other guys and stomp on his poor little heart." I took a deep breath to continue my rant,

"No I didn't, the Heath thing was not my fault and I refuse to feel bad about that. No one told me about bloodlust or how to fight it... and he purposely kept cutting himself, using my thirst against me, every time I tried to break up with him. I mean shit what could I do?!" I said not even caring that I cursed.

"K, whatever let's just say that I can overlook the Heath part of it because you're right I really can't blame you for his shady way of keeping you trapped to him, and if I ever see his sorry ass..." He took a deep breath, " But what can you say about Blake?" he practically spit out the name.

"Let me put it this way Heath was to me as a moth is to the flame, it happens naturally against the moth's will leaving it no choice but to be drawn to it. Loren was like a life preserver being thrown to a drowning person. The man dying doesn't think first, he takes it without question because to him it is that or being lost forever. I was drowning in my depression and I was desperate and Loren preyed on me in my moment of weakness."

He stood there immobile even after I finished explaining away my guilt, and yet he said nothing. Fine if he still won't accept me than there is nothing more I can do.

"You know what, I can't find a perfect way to apologize." I turned and walk away.

"Z," Erik's hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me to him, I felt smooth skin tense around mine, I twisted around in his arm to face him.

"Yea?" I breathed as he pressed his lips to mine.

(_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go)_

"Mmmhh" I lightly moaned in response.

His arms wrapped tightly around my waist while his lips moved to my ear, "You hurt me so bad, Z." He whispered, guilt washed over me.

(_But if you can find a reason to stay_)

"Erik, please...please baby, take me back?" My blurry eyes begging him, "I'll fix this, I'll do anything, just please give me a chance."

(_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes)_

"I never stopped loving you Zoey, even after what you did with him, I couldn't stop loving you. Even though I wanted to hate you, all I could do was miss you." He looked at me with longing in his eyes as his fingers ghosted across my cheek.

(_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_)

"Let me love you Erik," -I reached for his shirt and slowly undid each of his buttons-"I'll do whatever it takes to make this work." As I finished with his buttons I pushed the material down and off of his firm arms. As soon as the material was gone my lips eagerly went to work on the newly exposed skin, placing open mouthed kisses over his neck and chest.

(_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down)_

My tongue darted out to taste his pert nipples, earning a low groan from his perfect lips. Finally his hands started to roam my body, gliding them over my curves leaving a trail of fire in their wake. My need was unbearable, we had been through so much together that our bodies craved each other.

(_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over)_

Then he said the words that I had been hoping to hear, "I may not be able to forgive you yet, but tonight I will love you and claim you as mine as it should have been."

_(I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_and believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes)_

Tears were flowing from my eyes as his words truly hit me, he would give me another chance...

**A/N**

**The song from their make-up scene was Lifehouse "Whatever it takes". The italics are not staying on the lyrics so I put parenthesis around them. That song is so fitting for this chap, I'm gonna try to post the link to it on my profile because it is that good.**

**A big thanks to Simkid for writing the segue(transition) from their argument to their make- up.**

**Leave me love even if you don't lurve me yet...**

**Kisses,**

**teamedward86**


	6. A Familiar Burn

**A/N ** Revised 9-2-09****

**I can't believe I got into my account! Sorry I couldn't post sooner Fan fiction has totally been on the fritz since Saturday. I couldn't even sign in to review for someone let alone get to my account to upload a chap... gggrrr, It has been seriously frustrating, let me telll you!**

**And the boyfriend(if you can even call him that) has still not called me since the birthday fiasco over a week ago! Can you believe it? We've been together for 5, count them 5 yrs... ok enough of my sad story**

**Previously:**

**Then he said the words that I had been hoping to hear, "I may not be able to forgive you yet, but tonight I will love you and claim you as mine as it should have been."**

**Tears were flowing from my eyes as his words truly hit me, he would give me another chance...**

**Chapter 6**

Every kiss, ever touch we shared was our way of erasing my betrayal. While his hands and lips were taking back what was his, mine were trying to convey my regret, and begging him for absolution.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he mumbled against my neck, "I need to see you, I need to feel you against me."

Painfully slow we were undressing each other. His large hands were sliding up my sides, grazing my breasts as he lifted my shirt up and off my burning body. My hands rubbed a path down his chest, passing his firm abs feeling him as his muscles clenched from my touch. I let my fingers linger on that delicious V curve of his hips, gently using my fingernails to scratch down to the button on his low riding jeans.

Much to my surprise (and pleasure) he was not wearing anything under his jeans, and I was granted an unrestricted view of his fully erect member. My breathing stopped as I took in the generous size of him and I couldn't help but compare him to my two previous lovers. Even though Heath and I had never had sex we had certainly done the "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" bit many times, and though I was only with him once, Loren certainly did not make me wonder how he was going to fit inside me like I was currently wondering about Erik. Goddess, he was made for me!

Even though Erik told me that he wanted to be with me, I could still see the hurt and doubt in his eyes. But tonight I would change that look, I would take it away and replace it with passion instead.

"Erik?" I said as I reached around to unhook my bra, revealing myself to him.

"Hmm" He moaned, reaching his hands out to caress my soft round breasts. His touch was fueling my hunger, but I needed more than soft touches...

"Let me... let me make you forget" As the words left my mouth so did the rest of our clothing.

I pushed his lean body back until his knees hit one of the beds causing him to fall back and he sat before me hard and waiting. Slowly I climbed onto him lifting one leg at a time to give him a good view of my heated center.

"Zoey, please," he begged quietly, "don't ever leave me again. I couldn't survive it a second time." He confessed as his fingers combed through my long dark hair.

"Never" I replied resolutely "From now on it's you and me baby." I said with both my hands grasping his face tightly, hoping to convey my sincerity.

I saw him lick his lips, tempting me, I leaned over and took them in a kiss letting all my love and passion flow into him, trying without words to comfort him. Our lips moving together were perfect and I deepened the kiss dragging my tongue across his full lips begging for entrance to his hot mouth. He granted my request and our tongues danced together for what felt like the first time. We had never shared a kiss like this, like our souls were mixing together.

I wanted to explore his body, feelng every part of him as I brought him pleasure. I slithered down his body kissing and biting my way down his smooth hard stomach. Tasting his salty skin on my lips was incredible, making my need for him unbearable and I knew I needed more of him.

I reached for his glorious erection and let my hand grip him firmly driving him to moan in response. Continuing my sweet torture I leaned down to place my mouth on him using my tongue to spread the pearl of pre cum around his tip. Then I started stroking him from base to tip with my hands wondering what it would be like to do this with my pussy instead of my hands. These thoughts only served to continue building my own desperate need for Erik induced friction. But right now was about him and his pleasure. I opened my mouth to take him in fully, sucking him until he hit the back of my throat.

"God Zoey, uuugggnnnhhh" He growled and grip the sheets tightly with his hands.

Smiling against him I lifted myself off my knees to stand in front of him.

"Erik, please I want to feel you inside of me" I said as I placed my legs on either side of his lap, and took hold of his swollen cock. Placing it at my entrance, I slowly lowered myself onto him.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He panted. His arms winding around me to hold my waist to his body leaving no space between us. The feel of him entering me inch by inch was unbelievable, stretching me to accomodate his massive form.

"Aaahh, Erik" The groan escaping my lips when he was fully sheathed within me.

Neither of us moved for several seconds simply content to enjoy the feel of us being joined for the first time. I knew he wanted me to move when I felt his hands squeeze my ass and pull me slightly forward to encourage me.

I gasped at the pleasant feeling of it and started to rock my hips into his. My grinding was increasing in speed as the delicious friction brought me closer and closer to my release.

I could feel his cock start to throb and I knew he was just as close as I was.

He pulled us closer together and his lips found my ear, " You are mine, only my hands will ever bring you this pleasure. Only my cock will fill up your tight little pussy. Mine." He commanded slicing a long cut down my neck with his teeth.

"Drink Erik, take me" I begged. And he did, my body was yearning for his blood as he drank from me. Every pull he took from my blood tightened the knot in my stomach yearning for release as we continued to move as one.

"Zoey I want you..." he breathed and I knew exactly what he meant. Without hesitation I bit down into the flesh between his neck and shoulder and drank from him. I couldn't speak the pleasure was so intense. I was lost to the world, only Erik and I existed and the love we were making.

I felt an all to familiar burn searing over my left ring finger, and as Erik yelled out I knew he had experienced the same burn.

"Who do you belong to?" He rasped as his hips thrust up into me and I bounced quickly on top of him.

"You!" I cried out when his fingers found my sensitive clit between our bodies and he started to rub hard circles on it.

"Say it again!" He grunted as he sped up his efforts to bring us to climax.

"Oh. God. You... Erikkkkk!" I screamed out, and that was all I needed to fall over the edge, as my orgasm rocked through my frame, I could feel him release into me as my pussy milked his strong dick for all it was worth.

***

Without words we laid there holding onto each other for countless minutes. We kissed and touched lovingly, happy to just worship each other, knowing how far we had to come to get to this point together. In all the chaos with Neferet over the past who knows how long it was nice to have something that was just mine.

And now Erik was mine exactly like I was his, and if anyone wanted to dispute that they would only need to look at our matching tattoos that were wrapping around our ring fingers on our left hands. The small figure of Nyx with up stretched hands adorned both our fingers symbolizing her blessing of our union and our imprinted status. Never before had imprint left the pair marked. But without even having to ask I knew there was also never an imprint as strong as ours. Our hearts beat in tandem, I could feel every emotion passing through him, and for the first time I felt complete.

**A/N**

**So Happy Birthday to simkid my super beta who had her bday this weekend! I wanted to post this chappie on the day of but of course fan fiction had to foil my plans.**

**I kind of like posting on either Sun or Wed better than Fri so that is probably what I'll do, but if you have any ?s PM me or something -k-**

**How did you guys like the first official lemon? It was my first time too hehe in writting that is... tell me whatcha think**

**Kisses,**

**teamedward86**


	7. What a Nightmare

**A/N ** Revised 9-2-09****

**So I am officially single now ( no more poopy boyfriend) for the first time in 5 yrs ...scary. But I am on the hunt for either: Edward, Jasper, or an Erik...**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to write this out but I don't own any of these characters or anything...**

**Previously:**

**Never before had imprint left the pair marked. But without even having to ask I knew there was also never an imprint as strong as ours. Our hearts beat in tandem, I could feel every emotion passing through him, and for the first time I felt complete.**

**Chapter 7**

Wrapped in each others arms Erik and I had a lot of time to make up for, we whispered our hopes and dreams for the future, where we wanted to go, things we wanted to experience, basically everything that came to our minds we shared. We stayed like that till sleep eventually found us and we drifted off together holding on tight to the love we had finally rekindled.

My dreams started off harmless enough, it was Erik and I together and laughing just being ourselves. Until suddenly I was being pulled away from him by the shadows. He seemed to get further and further away, but I could hear him yelling to me telling me not to leave him again. I tried to yell back that I would never leave him, yet every time I tried to speak the words would not come out. Soon his muffled cries were silenced as my body was enveloped by an artificial darkness.

The darkness gave the impression of texture, like it was not just a lack of light creating the darkness but a covering that held me captive. I flailed my arms around wildly trying to find a way out of it, but nothing was working, the only thing I could feel was soft and indescribable. If only it had ended there...

His voice drifted to me in the midst of the darkness. I knew the voice immediately, it was Kalona. The sound of his words caressed my skin like a lover's touch, his breath blew across my face pulling me into his web of seduction. I struggled to escape, but it was a feeble attempt. Kalona held me there despite my will to leave, staring at me hungrily. All I could think was, No this can't be happening! I just got Erik back and now he thinks I abandoned him again for another man, this is so beyond poopy its not even fair.

The unfamiliar hands started to strip me of my clothes, taking off what I tried desperately to cling to. His unwanted hands continued to roam while he proceeded to tell me that I would be his revenge for his long lasting imprisonment, and that nothing could be a worse punishment for Nyx then to defile her chosen one.

"No, no, no, I promised Erik, no please-" Erik's voice cut off my plea.

"Z, baby wake up. What's wrong?" He questioned as he rubbed my arms soothingly, trying to coax me from my nightmare.

"Erik?" I croaked.

"I'm here baby, what were you dreaming?" He asked me calmly.

"Could you just hold me, please, I don't want to talk about it yet?" My question sounded as desperate as I felt, but I just couldn't tell him yet.

One of his warm arms encircled my small frame holding me to his bare chest while the other brushed soft strokes through my hair hushing me. Even though he was touching me I needed him closer, I needed more of him, I needed him to make me forget.

My back was facing his chest so I easily turned within his arms to face him, letting my ass rub against him creating just the tiniest amount of friction as I turned. Hearing his moan as I hitched one leg over his hip, just increased my need. As I inched closer to him I could feel the effect I was having on him, the feel his hardening member against my stomach did not go unnoticed.

"Its hard..." I trailed off

"Wha- what is?" Erik muttered

I smiled seeing how flustered a few words could make him. " It's just..., oh never mind" I said knowing he would be to curious to let it go.

"Z just tell me, you can trust me you know that." He assured me.

"I know Erik, but I need you... to understand," Boy as fun as it was teasing him it was also frustrating, obviously the words were not coming out right so I switched tactics. Actions will speak for me.

My hands drifted down to his firm ass and I dug my fingers into him as encouragement to show him what I wanted.

"Z you're gonna have to stop that if you want me to comfort you from your nightmare" He explained as he went to grab my hands.

"I don't want you to comfort me I want you to make me forget" Well those must have been the magic words because his hands instantly set to work on my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples around making them stand at attention immediately.

"More ..." I rasped. "Don't play with me, fuck. me. now."

Taking my not so subtle hint that I wanted to skip all the foreplay he rolled us so that he was on top of me. He reached between us and grabbed his now rock hard erection and placed himself at my entrance sliding up and down my slick lips. I whimpered at the teasing he was inflicting upon me and before I could say anything he rammed into me and filled me to the hilt.

"Fuck!" He swore as he entered. " So... wet... god....you...fuck"

I was speechless by this point and moaning quite loudly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles around him trying to get him deeper. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me again and again. Even as he was pounding into me I was still begging for more.

"Harder, I'm so close" I said as I assaulted his neck with my tongue. "Erik, god, ugh. "

I could tell by the look on his face that he was holding off waiting for me to cum before he would let himself release. He thrust into me one, two, three more times before I felt the heat explode all over my body dragging him with me as my pussy clenched down on him.

Neither of us wanted to ruin the moment with words, so we held on tight to each other and drifted off once again into a much more pleasant sleep.

What felt like minutes later I could hear the voices of our friends close by...

"Look y'all," Stevie Rae whispered

"What the heezy?" Erin couldn't stop staring at Erik's muscle toned body.

"Aawww honey come here and look how cute..." Jack called out to Damien in the hall.

"What sweetness," Damien sang as he came into the room. "Oh hey guys what's everyone stari... oh, well finally!"

"They are just to gosh darn cute, I can't even stand it" Stevie Rae gushed and giggled.

"I dunno about cute, but I could lic- lic- lic- lick him like a lollipop, am I right twin?" Shaunee announced to the group.

"Sure you could if you could get past me first" Erin challenged.

"Sharing is caring Twin, I'll take the top and you take the bottom, fo shizzle?" Shaunee asked with a wink.

"My nizzle!" Erin confirmed with a lick to her lips.

The Twin's last statement finally did it, they snapped me out of my sleep with the realization that we were still naked from our escapades last night.

"Back off, he's mine and we have the marks to prove it!" Of course I knew they weren't really a threat to me and that they were only kidding, but still I wasn't even gonna play around with them on this issue.

"Ease up Z, we were just playin... unless your willing to share?" Erin teased.

"Well aren't you two just a couple of freaks. We don't need to hear about your kinky little trysts to leave marks on each other..." Aphrodite stated to me with knowing eyes.

"Shut it hag, they can mark each other all they want. Clearly they belong to each other." Shaunee spoke harshly.

"Relax guys those were not the marks I was talking about," I grabbed Erik's left hand in mine and displayed our matching tats to the group. "Nyx marked us to show our imprinted bond with each other."

Surround sound gasps coming from everyone in the group were enough to finally wake up Erik. He opened his eyes to see Shaunee looking at him appreciably. He turned over to nuzzle his face in my neck as he whined," Why is everybody here? And why are they staring at us naked?"

"And here we just thought you guys finally decided to copulate, but what a happy surprise to find that you two smitten kittens actually imprinted." Damien said with a wiggle to his eyebrows.

"Lucy, you have some splainin to do..." Stevie Rae attempted a cuban accent, but it came out more like a drunken, hokie version of Forest Gump.

The entire room burst out in giggles from the weird Ricky Ricardo impression, but it felt so good to laugh, we all needed the comic relief.

Stevie Rae put her hands on her hips and said, "Ok y'all can shut it now, ha ha. But really Zoey would you please explain what in tarnation is going on?"

Trying to stop my giggles I decided to explain, "Ok, I'll explain everything but its a long story so I'm just going to give you guys the gist." I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the summary,

"Well, it all started with a dream I had from Nyx telling me I had an affinity for imprinting and that I needed to imprint with Erik at all costs in order to defeat Kalona. Of course he over heard me telling Aphrodite about it and he got pissed thinking I was using him again, which I wasn't" I said because of the evil glares I was getting from all of my friends minus Aphrodite," Anyways, we argued and I told him my side of the story for everything, including my major mess ups. He agreed to give me another chance and we both admitted how much we still loved each other... which of course led to our states of undress you all are witness to." As I finished my main story I wondered if I should include the stinky Kalona nightmare...

"Z, why do you feel confused?" Erik mused. " You went from feeling content to anxious, why?"

Right, I hadn't even told Erik yet, well I might as well kill two birds with one stone.

"So I sort of had a nightmare that might have been a visit from Kalona.." I started

"WHAT!" The group yelled in unison.

"Let me finish it gets worse. So basically Kalona wants to "have" me"- I used air quotes-" as his revenge on Nyx for his imprisonment." I said while looking at the ground.

"Like hell he will, I'll kill him first!" Erik shouted.

"Ditto" Said the twins

Everyone else seemed speechless.

"Erik this is why I was so scared last night, I just got you back I don't want to loose you again." Tears were forming in my eyes from my admission. "Kalona took me away from you and you were begging me not to leave you again, and I couldn't get away so you thought I left you." The pain of my statement made me cling to his loving arms tighter.

"Z, baby you have stolen my heart, and I don't want it back..." he kissed my lips sweetly, " I know how you feel now, remember our imprint, I would know if you really wanted to leave me or if he was forcing you." He comforted.

"uhhh, as fun as it is to ogle your sickeningly sweet moment we will let you two get dressed so that we can talk about what we're going to do about the whole Kalona kidnapper thingy." Aphrodite stated with her arms around the silent Darius.

With that said everyone left us to get dressed. As much as I hated to see such yumminess covered up I also didn't really want all our friends to see it either.

"Erik, I love you"

"Z, I love you too, and I will protect you."

"I know I trust you"

**A/N**

**So I did a quickie lemon, did you guys likey? Reviews are love : )**

**kisses**

**teamedward86**


	8. Heath!

**A/N ** Revised 9-2-09****

**K I am really trying to wrap up this story before Hunted is released, but I don't know if I can. Soooo what I'm trying to say is would you guys still read it after Hunted is released? I could finish it in like 2 or 3 more chaps but I kinda want to make it longer and that can't be done by the 10th. Lemme know : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nada...**

**Previously:**

**"uhhh, as fun as it is to ogle your sickeningly sweet moment we will let you two get dressed so that we can talk about what we are going to do about the whole Kalona kidnapper thingy." Aphrodite stated with her arms around the silent Darius.**

**With that said everyone left us to get dressed. As much as I hated to see such yumminess covered up I also didn't really want all our friends to see it either.**

**Chapter 8**

I decided I wanted to redress Erik and he returned the favor, which I must say was almost as hot as getting undressed. Sliding material onto each others bodies, breathing all over each other, staring into the others eyes as you touched them, W.O.W. By the time we finished, we were more than ready to rip them right back off.

However, we knew our friends were waiting for us and we knew that the time to act against Kalona was running out. How had my life gotten so complicated? This time last year my biggest worry was school, to think I was stressing out about a geometry test, but now I had not only my life to worry about but also my friend's lives and pretty much the entire world! I'm gonna go prematurely grey, I just know it.

***

As Erik and I were walking to meet our friends I saw Aphrodite in a dark corner rocking herself back and forth, mumbling. Immediately I knew she was having a vision so I told Erik to go ahead without me and start strategizing with Darius.

I walked over to where she was crouched down in a little ball, trying to be quiet as I didn't want to disturb her vision. When I reached her I could see the steady stream of tears running down her smooth cheeks. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she kept mumbling on and on about how everything was "so dark, so ugly, so evil". Over and over she would repeat that same phrase.

She was really beginning to freak the poo out of me so I decided to see what I could get her to tell me about her vision.

"Aphrodite? Can you hear me?" I questioned softly, and placed my hand on her arm soothingly.

"Of course I can hear you I'm not deaf, you idiot. I'm just having a seriously shitty vision." She snapped at me.

I'd forgotten how cranky she gets when she's going through one of these.

"Ok well then tell me what your seeing, who's involved?" I questioned trying to be helpful knowing if she started talking about it, it wouldn't end till she had seen every detail she was meant to.

"I'll give you the bare minimum because this vision is all kinds of fucked up. From what I can guess this is my glimpse into what the world would be like if we just stayed in the tunnels and did nothing about Kalona." She shuddered as another gruesome image invaded her mind, I guessed.

"I don't know if you're familiar with the Bible at all Zoey, but what I'm seeing reminds me of how it describes the times of Sodom and Gomorra." She stated flatly.

"Ya I'm familiar," the Step Loser made sure of that," but what do you mean exactly?" My face scrunched up from the confusion I was feeling.

"Well those cities were destroyed by God because they were so corrupted, doing such vile and evil deeds. The things that I'm seeing... makes me wish Nyx would destroy them... Raven Mockers are desecrating people in ways I'll never forget, and the people of the world seem to be under Kalona's spell. People actually believe he's a god, and they're killing each other, and doing other detestable things all in his name. If we stay down here and do nothing the world won't be worth living in." She stopped her description at that point, telling me that she didn't want to tell me anymore.

Doing my best to comfort her, I asked her if there was anything I could do. In true Aphrodite fashion she told me she could really use a spa day, that these visions were gonna give her wrinkles. If I took you to the spa we would be dead before we could say "facials".

"Sorry, no can do, you know with the whole possibility of death thingy. Rain check?" I said jokingly, hoping to get her to feel a little better.

"I'll hold you to it, and it'll be your treat too." She dictated.

"Ha, this coming from the rich princess herself. No, your treat and I won't tell anyone I saw tears on your cheeks." I said confidently

"Deal!" She grumbled quickly, but before I could say my next smart ass comment her eyes glazed over like they always do when she is "seeing" something.

Crap, two visions in one day, within an hour of each other no less! I didn't know if this was a good thing or not, but poor Aphrodite. These visions really took it out of her before when she was a fledgling, now as a human she must really be feeling the exhaustion.

This vision didn't seem to be affecting her as harshly so I just stayed quiet.

"I see…death…and…peace?" Aphrodite's perfectly plucked brow puckers in confusion. Although her actual statement reminded me of one of those cooky Jamaican psychics you see on infomercials at 2 am.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I see us leaving the tunnels and Kalona defeated, but also someone dying." She says looking up at me, no tears this time.

"Neferet?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know," She looked up in utter astonishment. "This vision isn't of major tragedy like my usual visions, it's of peace. Why?" Aphrodite has never seen anything good before, her visions while she was a fledgling were always grim and something we had to prevent. Now she's human though I wonder if that has anything to do with it?

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're human, you're different than you used to be. It's possible your visions changed with you." I shrugged, only Nyx would know the technicalities. "Plus you used to be... well an evil selfish bitch, and now you're just a bitch, no offense." She tilted her head as if saying 'true'. "You care for more than just yourself now, so maybe your visions have shifted as much as your perspective has."

"Don't you dare tell anyone Zoey Redbird, I don't want anyone thinking I actually care about them!" She threatened, telling me I would be sorry if I told.

"Your secret is safe with me. Let's go tell everyone what you saw and come up with a game plan. We need to decide if we stay or go, although I think they'll all decide to leave the tunnels and go after Kalona."

***

After joining the group, we informed everyone of Aphrodite's double whammy vision session. (A/N wow what a mouth full huh?) We acted indifferent to the change in her visions, focusing rather on the chance of hope. As I figured, most of us agreed that we should leave the tunnels to fight Kalona. My original plan included taking everyone except for Jack and Aphrodite. Firstly, because I wanted to make sure those without some type of advantage were safe, and far from danger.

My plan was quickly shot down because we really didn't know how long it would take us to accomplish our mission, and Jack would need a vamp around to make sure his body didn't reject the change. Damien still tried to find a way for him to stay behind, but it was just not possible.

It seemed everyone's partners made a case for them to be left behind.

Darius, the poor unsuspecting fool, tried to get us to leave Aphrodite behind out of worry for her safety, only to have her chew his ass out for 15 minutes on why that would not be happening and where exactly he could shove his suggestion.

At one point I even heard Erik try to suggest that I stay behind! Who turned his stupid button on? In what universe does that even make sense? But he was quickly put in his place by all the death glares he was receiving from the group. I just looked at him incredulously while saying, "Nice try baby."

So after we established that we all really want to protect our partners but couldn't logically leave them behind, it was decided that we would all go.

As we were all turning to go our separate ways, I saw Aphrodite and Darius sneaking off towards one of the sleeping quarters. Most likely for her to make up for lashing out at him. No doubt he would forgive her after she "apologizes" to him for a while. Mental note do not go any where near the southern tunnels within the next couple of hours.

Before Erik and I could leave to have some alone time I heard the text message alert on my cell phone go off. How weird I didn't think we got any reception down here... must be some kind of random fluke.

I flipped open my cell hoping for news from Sister Mary Angela, but what I got literally knocked the air right out of my lungs...

Zo I'm here.

I need to c u

luv u

-Heath

Heath! Heath was here? Kill me, kill me now...

**A/N**

**Thanks to simkid for the beta, she totally orchestrated Aphrodite's second vision. She totally is the genius behind parts of my story and deserves credit. She is really helping me to get my story finished in time for Hunted.**

**By the way I know how I want to end this and I have already alluded to it in an earlier chapter... if anyone can guess what my hint was I will give you a preview of the next chap.**

**Reviews are love and I need love!**

**kisses,**

**teamedward86**


	9. Surviving Night

**A/N ** Revised 9-2-09****

**K I wrote all day Friday night to get this out to u guys. All together everybody say a big thank you to Alex my beta... thanks Alex! She does my editing super fast and helps me get my lazy booty writing with her ideas. Thanks for the reviews guys: Angel1224, ajbanick, MrsFreider for her nice long review, allieAJL (and her recommendations to friends to read my story),Biz321, and my bff seacsp, luv u guys keep those reviews coming!**

**Previously:**

**Zo I'm here.**

**I need to c u**

**luv u**

**Heath! Heath was here? Kill me, kill me now...**

**Chapter 9**

"Z, who is it?" Erik asked me trying to see around my shoulder.

Before I could even speak my answer, his voice could be heard floating down the tunnels on the wind from his shouting.

Erik tensed, hands balled into tight fists. "What the hell is he doing here?" His breathing increased as did his blood pressure.

"Relax, I'll go deal with it." I said calmly, starting to walk toward the the entrance leaving a hurt looking Erik behind.

I could see Erik was really tense and getting angrier by the second. Part of me wondered if he still worried that I had feelings for Heath, and if he was thinking he might lose me again. From what I could feel from him he was mad, hurt, jealous, and scared.

I stopped walking abruptly and turned to Erik, "Baby? You have nothing to worry about. I swear that my heart belongs to you only and that Heath is merely someone from my past who I care for as just a friend. You are my future."

He grabbed my face between his hands and looked me straight in the eyes. He seemed to be searching for his answers in my eyes.

"Z, I love you. Deep down I also know that I can trust you, I can feel it through our imprint. That doesn't mean that I still don't have fears of losing you from what happened before." I flinched at his mention of my indiscretion, "It's human nature to do what is necessary to survive and I know that if I ever lost you after all of this I would not be able to survive the night."

Hearing him say those words and being able to feel his feelings awoke something from deep down inside of me. I practically attacked his lips, as I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. He held me tightly by my ass pressing me as close to him as possible. "We will both be surviving night" I mumbled against his lips. Just as we were deepening the kiss...

"Zo? Where are you babe, its dark down here." Heath's voice carried down the tunnels. Effectively ruining the moment. Erik growled, "Cock blocker" as he set me down, looking in the direction of Heath's voice.

"He better keep his distance from you if he knows what's good for him." He said protectively, his words full of hate.

"It'll be fine I promise." I hoped it wasn't a lie

As we came into view, the smile that spread across Heath's face was blinding. Like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"Zo, I've missed you so much! I know what I said at the restaurant, but I almost died trying to get to safety and all I could think about was you." He came up to me and lifted me up in a big hug. Erik of course was fuming.

"Um, Heath could you put me down?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Sure," he set me down but didn't release his hold on me, "God, I love you, Zo, I want us to reconnect. I want you back." His voice was husky, and deep.

Suddenly Erik's hand grabbed mine and yanked me out of Heath's hold. We stood there holding hands while Heath looked like he was trying to figure out a complex math problem.

"Zo, babe, is this one of your friends?" He looked at Erik sizing him up, something he did a lot on the football field with his opponents. I rolled my eyes on the inside as Erik sized him up as well, it doesn't matter whether their vamp or human they all go cave man when it comes to their women, I thought.

"Yes, this is Erik my-" Heath cut me off before I could finish.

"Hey dude, I'm Heath...Zoey's boyfriend." The confidence in his voice took Erik back for a second before he started to step toward Heath in a threatening way.

Before Erik could get too close I spoke up, "Baby?" They both looked at me, but my eyes were focused on Erik, "Would you mind if I talk to Heath alone for a minute?" I said not really making it a question but a statement.

Erik leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Is that what you really want?" He said, his voice dripping with sex. Fuck me, I just soaked through my panties! Wait why is Erik smiling at me, oh that jerk he's teasing me on purpose and he could smell my arousal. I will so get him back for this later.

"Yes, and you need a shower... your... dirty." I teased back.

That did it, Erik left mumbling something I couldn't hear but I knew he wasn't mad.

"Look Zoey before you say anything let me just say that I was so worried about you. I need you to know how much I love you, know that you are the single best thing in my life you have been since we were kids and I would do anything for you."

"Heath, I was scared for you too. But-" He cut me off again

"No let me finish first. I promised myself if I ever got to see you again that I would leave nothing left unsaid. I want to be with you... forever, I want to take care of you and give you everything. I know I'm only human, but I can love you more than anyone else could, vamp or otherwise." He finished desperately.

"Heath really, I love Erik. I will always care for you, but Erik and I are one hundred percent together." I told him sincerely. But his eyes held that mischievous glint.

In one swift motion he took out his razor blade and drew it across his cheek. The sweet smell of blood trickling down his face was not even a little bit tempting. Heath's blood smelled good, but not like it used to. Before it was a drug calling to me, I was helpless to resist the bloodlust. Now, having tasted what a true imprint tasted like, there was no comparison. I knew that there would never be another for me, no ones blood would ever call to me like Erik's sweet delicious blood.

A short way down the tunnel I could hear Erik roar in fury. The sound was so menacing, I actually shrank back against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Erik stormed in and shouted in Heath's face.

Erik forced Heath back into the wall by his throat. His whole body trembling with rage, I could feel the waves of fury emanating from him.

Erik's fist flew forward into Heath's face right over the self induced cut. The blood getting everywhere, and was now dripping from Erik's hand. As soon as Heath stood back up Erik punched him again in his stomach dropping him to the ground. I didn't know what to do...Nyx stop this please!

My prayer must have been heard because the second the words left my mind Erik stepped back looking at Heath in disgust.

"She. said. no. Don't you get it she doesn't want you like that." He spoke low and dangerous.

I didn't think Heath could talk at that point, but apparently I was wrong, "Insecure are we? Afraid she'll drink me and forget all about you?" Heath taunted.

"Ha, you're deranged. She wasn't even tempted by your human blood. I could feel her indifference from down the hall, but when I could smell your pathetic attempt to trap her again I knew you had crossed the line." He walked over to me with apologetic eyes. He was silently trying to say sorry for interrupting my talk with Heath.

"Whatever you say pal, as long as it helps you sleep at night. I remember how she couldn't keep her hands or her body off me when she was drinking me..." Heath trailed off to get a rise out of Erik.

Erik took a deep breath before speaking, "Ya, well that was before she imprinted with me, your insignificant bond doesn't even hold a candle to my connection with Zoey."

"We'll see about that- she loved me first and you never forget your first love." He said confidently, with his chest puffed out.

"She may have loved you first, but I will be the last person she loves because her and I are forever!" He yelled back.

"You've been reading to many Hallmark cards buddy, there's no way she wants you for forever-" Erik cut him off before he could finish.

"We have the marks from our Goddess to prove it,"- he lifted up our hands to display for Heath-"Marks from our Goddess are rare, but they are permanent." He smiled viciously.

Silence. Stunned silence was all Heath could manage. I felt really bad for him, I knew he really loved me and would never try to take advantage of me to hurt me. He was just trying to get me to see that we belonged together in the only way he knew how. I also knew that I could never love him like I used to. I had changed, and like Erik said it was permanent.

I walked forward to where Heath was sunk down on the floor. I knelt down to him and told him quietly how much I truly did love him, but also saying it wasn't enough. Telling him how we could never be anything more than friends again, that he would always hold a place in my heart. He would always be my first love, but my mind, body, and soul belonged to Erik. I asked him to be happy for me, but he said he couldn't do that yet but possibly someday. All he asked of me was if he could still be my friend, and I told him I wouldn't have it any other way.

After my quiet talk with Heath we showed him to the common sleeping area, Erik and I head off to our secluded bed for the night.

Laying in Erik's arms was exactly what I needed. I could feel all my worries slipping away, we just held onto each other and stared into loving eyes.

"I love you Z, and I wanted to tell you that I have honestly forgiven you for everything... I love you more than life and I will be everything you need me to be."

"I love you too, baby, and you are the only one for me. It's just you and me surviving night."

**A/N**

**There should be one or two more chaps left, and I'm doing my best to get them done by Monday the 9th. : ) Reviews help motivate me though... hint hint ; P**

**Oh I had an idea for a new Twilight story that I'm gonna write with simkid. If you guys are interested put me on author alert so you'll know when I post it. Basically its about twins Bella and Lexi... it'll be rated M, but thats all I can tell you for now. PM me with any questions**

**Leave me love, tell me your favorite line from this chappie**

**kisses,**

**teamedward86**


	10. The River Regret Runs Deep

**A/N ** Revised 9-2-09****

*****Go back and read ch 4***, it will help you to understand this chapter better. For real go do it! Also, I do plan on doing an epilogue that shows what happened to everyone during the battle since you will only get to "see" what Zoey "sees". Then I am thinking about doing a sequel, what do you guys think? Yes or no?**

**Previously:**

**"I love you Z, and I wanted to tell you that I have honestly forgiven you for everything... I love you more than life and I will be everything you need me to be."**

**"I love you to, baby, and you are the only one for me. It's just you and me surviving night."**

**Chapter 10**

I should've known that sleeping was a wasted effort. Knowing that tomorrow was the night we were going to leave the tunnels and try to find Kalona was scaring the hell outta me. Just thinking about how everyone I cared about and myself were going to go and fight a crazy powerful bad guy and his even crazier ho, kind of made it impossible to sleep.

I could tell Erik was still awake because every now and then he would kiss the top of my head and snuggle closer to me. I figured since this could possibly be my last night sleeping next to him, I wouldn't want to waste it by actually sleeping... that would just be silly.

The silence of the night was fading away as the tunnels came to life with the noises of our friends' "morning" routines. I could hear the showers running in the distance, and pots clanking in our make shift kitchen where Darius was probably making breakfast for everyone like he'd been doing everyday since we got down here. It's weird the things that become normal to you when life changes abruptly. How you can adapt to things that were once uncommon to you. Part of me was happy for the change because it brought me back to Erik. I could never regret that.

Too soon Erik was "waking" me up by nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck.

"I don't wanna get up," I whined, "I want to stay in bed with my boyfriend."

"Well don't you think it's rude to talk about your boyfriend when I am right here..." He teased.

"No, he's not nearly as sexy as you." I said as he rolled us over, pinning me beneath his strong body. His superman good looks called to me, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He started kissing my face and each of the tattoos on my body. He ended at my left ring finger where our matching tats were displayed, and the mood around us suddenly changed. The teasing ended and the reality of the situation hit us both full force. We were both hyper aware that this could be our last time together, and we were going to make the most of it.

He made love to me and the feeling was overwhelming, it was desperate and driven completely by love. We joined together, sharing every part of ourselves, our bodies, souls as well as our blood. We truly made love like it was the last time.

He entered me slowly, every inch of his cock slipping into me, stretching my tight walls. My nails dug into his back as I tried to find an outlet for the pleasure he was bringing me.

His hands slid up my sides and trailed the underside of my arms lifting them above my head where he held them securely with his own defined arms. Locking our hands together he used them as leverage to pull himself into me, thrusting hard and slow. His chest was pressed tightly to mine, as he pushed in and out of me increasing his rhythm with every pump.

Our moans mingled together filling the air with our love. Quiet whispers of our undying love were exchanged, as well as our unconditional devotion to each other.

Our releases were fast approaching as he increased his speed and I thrust my hips up to meet his every move. I untangled our hands and reached to wrap them around his waist, holding him as close to me as possible. We melded our bodies together making us truly one.

With our mouths connected to the other's neck we drank from each other filling our need for the sweet blood of our bond. We continued to drink from each other in our most spiritual act, while our bodies reached the peak of their bliss.

***

"Does everybody understand the plan?" I looked every person in the eyes to make my point.

A round of yes' followed my question.

As a group we had decided where each person was going to be. Erik and I were going to look for Neferet and Kalona; while Damien, the Twins, Stevie Rae and the red fledglings went after the Raven Mockers using their affinities to destroy them. Darius would stay with and protect Aphrodite, Jack, and Heath, since they were the only ones without a defense of some kind.

Dread was creeping over us as the time drew nearer for us to depart. Our goodbyes were heartbreaking. To hear the normally quiet and strong Darius telling Aphrodite that he would follow her anywhere and love her forever was surprising to say the least. I had to pick up Shaunee's jaw off the floor when she heard that admission. But what shocked us even more was that she started crying as she admitted that she felt the same! I had to look away from them when she jumped into his arms and started kissing him with so much passion it would have made a stripper blush.

The rest of us said our goodbyes quietly, hugging and crying while trying to convey our feelings of love and devotion. Erik and I simply stared into each other's eyes letting our feelings be felt by the other. I could feel his love, forgiveness, longing, and fear. All things that I myself was feeling.

Heath came over to me then and started to speak, but I quickly interjected, "Not now Heath, I need to focus, people's lives are in my hands...I'll talk to you later k?"

"Sure." He said as he gave me one lasting look. His eyes held the saddest expression, I wanted to take him in my arms, comfort him and make that look go away, but time was running short and I simply turned away.

After we figured out who would go where, we casted a circle to call on our Goddess as well as our elements to aid us in our mission. I called each of the elements to our circle asking them to empower us and help us to defeat our enemies.

I turned to Damien first and called air to join us and I immediately felt the wind of confidence overcome me. The rest of the group let out a sigh of comfort as they felt it too.

Next, I faced Shaunee to call on fire, her eyes burning like the element she represented, and the heat that came forth burned away any doubts from my mind. The warmth filled my entire body, sending sparks down to the very tips of my fingers.

Erin smiled as I came to her and asked water to cleanse our hearts of fear, leaving us ready for what we were about to face.

When I came to face Stevie Rae I summoned earth to protect us and surround us while we battled the great danger before us. Earth would be our protector against Kalona, it was the one element that posed a threat to him.

Leaving me to summon one last element, spirit. I called out to spirit to fill us with the souls of our ancestors to strengthen us. Our circle was now complete, and we were as ready as we'd ever be.

We knew that Nyx was on our side, but we also knew, thanks to Aphrodite's vision, that at least one person was going to die.

***

Being back above ground was nothing exciting, the streets of Tulsa were littered with abandoned cars. I would almost consider it a ghost town except I could smell the blood thick in the air like pollution. Even though I couldn't see the dead bodies, I could feel death lingering. Everyone stayed silent and alert as we got closer and closer to the school. The red fledglings actually looked excited, how odd, but I guess they were always more on the violent side so this would be right up their alley.

As we approached the trapdoor that would allow us entry into the House of Night ,a place we had all come to despise, I whispered instructions to the group one last time.

"Darius, make sure you find a safe place to hide," he flinched when I said the word 'hide', wishing that he could fight like the rest of us. "... while the fighting is going on, you have to protect those of us who can not protect themselves." We were counting on him to do this.

"Guys," I said looking at Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae, "You have to kill off all of the Raven Mockers, because even if Erik and I can defeat Kalona and Neferet, his children can't be allowed to continue killing. Stay together and take them down as a team otherwise they will pick you off one by one."

"Blessed be..." I said to the group. Later I would wish that I had said a better goodbye to those I cared about, only because once they're gone there are no second chances.

We opened the trapdoor cautiously checking to be sure the coast was clear. We waited as two warriors crossed by the huge oak that started this all, hoping they did not come over and check the door. Once they left, Darius took point and led the group in. After we had all passed through the door we closed it to make sure we didn't alert anyone to our presence before we were ready to fight. That would be the quickest way to getting us killed, losing the element of surprise.

Each of us had different directions to go, Darius took off towards the dorms, as Damien led his group over toward the noise of the Raven Mockers. Darius kept his eyes scanning the area as he took Aphrodite by the hand, Heath and Jack followed closely behind, but I couldn't help but notice Heath's eyes following me as I walked away to enter the courtyard.

Erik and I headed over to the professors quarters thinking that maybe Neferet and Kalona would be in her room doing God only knows what. And if we were lucky they would be too distracted to notice our presence.

As I passed by Nyx's temple I noticed that something was off, I paused.

"Z?" Erik looked at me trying to figure out why I had stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

"Erik, do you notice anything strange?" I asked him

"Where's Nyx's statue?" I realized he was right, Nyx's statue was missing and in its place stood a pair of large black wings.

"How dare they desecrate Nyx's temple!" I hissed. Before I could say another word I saw two more Sons of Erebus rounding the corner, coming straight for us.

I quickly darted inside the temple pulling Erik along with me trying to avoid being caught so early on in our search. Nice one Z, I thought to myself. We could not afford to be stopped before we found them. All would be lost if Erik and I could not fulfill our part of the plan.

Upon entering into the temple I didn't take the time to look closely at my surroundings, all I could do was stare at him! The world was a distant memory as I glided toward him. My eyes lost focus on anything that wasn't him. His pull on me was instant and unparalleled.

Everything about him was calling to me... I could hear his voice in my head. He loved me and wanted to take me away from this terrible place... I belonged to him and I needed to go to him.

The world crashed into focus as I was being slammed into the ground, the fog around me lifted, and Heath was yelling at me! Why was Heath here?

"Zoey watch out!" I looked to see why he was yelling.

First I saw Erik in the corner fighting two incredibly large warriors of Erebus, and my first instinct was to go to him and help. The second thing I saw was Neferet standing in front of Heath and I, with a sinister smile marring her beautiful face. Now I knew why Heath had pushed me out of the way, Neferet had a ceremonial dagger in her hand and was lifting it ready to strike...

"Heath move!" I screamed trying to get to him before she could..."Nooooooo" She struck, Heath's body fell limp to the ground a deep gash sliced straight across his neck. His crimson blood flowed freely from the wound and his eyes were looking straight at me while his life drained away with his blood.

The wind ripped around my face lifting my body off the ground to hover in mid air; the fire in my veins boiled as my rage tore through me, and my eyes blackened when I used the force of all five elements to brutalize Neferet for what she had done to Heath. Her broken body crashed into the wall cracking it to the very foundation, I lifted my arms calling fire to ignite my palms to continue my abuse on her now tattered body. I thirsted for her death, her torture. The closer I got to her the more I wanted to rip her apart, the blood coming from her wounds did nothing to satisfy my bloodlust. A feral growl came from my lips as I burned her smooth skin, letting the fire do what my fury demanded.

My torture was far from complete when Kalona came to me and offered his hand to me. My mistake was looking into his eyes... my mind forgot all about rage and torture. In the background I could faintly hear Erik calling for me, but I couldn't think of a reason to go to him. Kalona offered me his hand again and I took it and followed him out of the temple willingly.

"This way my love" He spoke to me as his wings began to envelop me.

We had made our way to a secluded field surrounded by trees, he stopped me and turned to look at my body, eyes alight with desire.

"Now I will have your body" He told me as his hands moved to remove my clothing.

His touch reminded me of something... but my mind wouldn't work. I tried to think what I was forgetting but when his lips touched mine and we began to kiss I remembered. Erik! I loved Erik...

"Sweet revenge, oh how I will enjoy this." Kalona whispered to me as my mind became clearer and my clothes had fallen to the ground.

He took his claw like nails and raked them across my chest sending fresh blood dripping down my breasts. He drank greedily from my blood as he undressed himself, and a new feeling ran through my body- strength. I order ed my feet to move, to run away, but they refused to listen.

In the back of my mind I heard the voice of my Goddess, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya drink from him...

"What?! But then I will imprint with him I can't do that to Erik, it would kill him"

Trust me daughter

"Nyx, I can't" Could I? Was my imprint with Erik strong enough?

Have faith Zoeybird, drink him

Kalona laid me down onto the grass and climbed on top of me positioning himself at my entrance. He leaned down to lick the remaining blood from my breasts squeezing them roughly while sliding his hands down to my hips, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his tip against my core ready to penetrate, Erik's voice once again was crying out to me and this time I wanted to run to it. I knew it was now or never and the second it took Kalona to hesitate, and smile menacingly at Erik, I bit down and drank...

Erik fell to his knees in defeat upon seeing me perform that most sacred act of ours. But the instant Kalona's blood entered my mouth his body began to convulse in pain. I continued to drink from him as his screams increased in volume, Erik's head snapped up in confusion. Still I continued to drink, I drank until I had bled him dry. Kalona's lifeless body lay before me and I had yet to feel any remorse. I redressed quickly, and called the elements to me. The power of his blood was running through me giving me more strength than I had ever felt. Calling out to earth I raised my arms above me,

"Earth we are born from you and when we die we will return to you. Take this abomination and swallow him into your depths." My voice rang with authority as the ground began to tremble and shake forming a massive fracture in the earth before me. Kalona's body fell into the dark abyss, and as the fires below consumed him, the earth sealed itself forming his unmarked grave to contain him for all of eternity.

**A/N**

**You should all thank simkid for the lemon because originally I ghosted through it.**

**I am going to do an epilogue. It will be a conclusion to the battle and a telling of the way things went for the others... did they all survive? Also I was thinking of doing a sequel on how Zoey deals with the grief and guilt over Heath, and how it affects her relationship with Erik. Lemme know if you would read it if I wrote it or if I should just leave the story as is...**

**I am so proud of myself *pats self on the back* for finishing this before Hunted! Thanks Alex, you've been good till the last drop... hehe jk**

**Review please I'm addicted, and I need another hit lol**

**Kisses,**

**teamedward86**


End file.
